The Chronicles of Phinbella
by cutesypie22
Summary: Well, it's pretty much what the title says. Plus, it's a musical! Rated K plus coz of slight suggestive language in the second song.
1. Tell me a lie

**A/N: The Chronicles of Phinbella…well, it's pretty self-explanatory. In the first few chapters, I'm sorry but Isabella's kinda torturing Phineas. Sorry! It just came to me!**

Isabella had been acting weirdly around Phineas lately. Well, weirder than usual. It was kind of worrying him.

"Hey, Izzy. Are you okay?" he asked her. She turned to look at him and he could see she was crying.

"Oh, Phineas. I'm torn! I don't know what to do!" she cried.

He hated seeing her like this. "Torn between what?"

She sighed. "Phineas, I love you. I always have."

"I know," said Phineas. "Ferb finally got so frustrated at my oblivion that he cracked. We were watching TV and he screamed 'Isabella loves you! Wow, great to get that off my chest.' I love you too."

"But…the thing is…I think I'm in love with someone else too."

"What?"

"Phineas, I"-

"Who?"

"What?"

"Who are you in love with?"

"Well…" The back door opened and out walked Ferb. He smiled at the two.

"What'd I miss?"

Isabella looked guilty.

"Wait…no. Isabella…is it..?" He glanced from Isabella to Ferb and back again. Isabella hung her head.

"Seriously, what did I miss?" said Ferb. Phineas stood up and shook his head at Isabella. Tears were coming to him, but he couldn't let her see. He walked towards the door. But before he went in, he turned around and punched Ferb in the face.

"What did I do?" Ferb yelled.

Isabella started crying. "I'm so sorry Ferb!" She ran across the street sobbing.

"What is going on?" said Ferb.

Phineas came down from his room to find Ferb sitting at the kitchen table with ice on his eye.

"Hello," Ferb said.

"Phineas David Flynn, what have you done?" said Linda.

"I punched Ferb," he replied.

"Why?" asked his mother.

"Well…I was talking to Isabella and she told me that she still loves me but she also loves someone else and it's…it's…" Phineas broke off mid-sentence.

"Me?" said Ferb.

"Yes, you! With your stupid accent."

"I-I'm so sorry. I can't help being this irresistible," said Ferb.

"Thanks man," Phineas said sarcastically.

"Phineas, what were you doing in your room for three hours?" asked Linda.

"I spent two hours crying and one writing a song," he replied.

"Can we hear it?" asked Ferb.

"No. I want Isabella to hear it."

"Well, we could reform the Baljeetles and put on a concert on top of a tall building or something."

"Ferb, you're a genius! No wonder she loves you."

"I'm sorry!"

As Phineas, Ferb, Buford and Baljeet set up the equipment on the roof, Phineas was becoming more and more nervous. "What if she doesn't like it? What if she thinks you wrote it? What if she doesn't get it? What if she doesn't even show up?"

"Phineas?" said Ferb. "She'll hear it. We're on the building next to her house."

"Oh. Right."

Finally, it was showtime. Phineas looked out into the crowd. There, next to the other Fireside Girls, was Isabella. Phineas smiled at her. She cocked and eyebrow at him, then smiled and waved flirtatiously at Ferb. Ferb facepalmed.

Phineas sighed. "Uh, hi guys. Today we're gonna sing a song that I wrote myself, dedicated to the most amazing girl in the world who apparently hates me right now but is in love with my stepbrother. **(Another facepalm from Ferb) **Anyway, hope you like it.

_Can't ever get it right_

_No matter how hard I try_

_And I've tried_

_Well I put up a good fight_

_But your words cut like knives_

_And I'm tired_

_As you break my heart_

_Again this time…_

_Tell me I'm a screwed up mess_

_That I never listen listen_

_Tell me you don't want my kiss_

_That you need your distance distance_

_Tell me anything but don't you say _

_He's what you're missing baby_

_If he's the reason that you're leaving me tonight_

_Spare me what you think and…_

_Tell me a lie_

_Well you're the charming type_

_That little twinkle in your eye_

_Gets me every time_

_And well there must've been a time_

_I was the reason for that smile_

_So keep in mind_

_As you take what's left of 'you and I'_

_CHORUS_

_Tell me a lie_

_Tell me a lie_

_Tell me a lie_

_CHORUS_

_Tell me a lie_

_Tell me a lie_

_Tell me a lie_

_Tell me a lie."_

The crowd roared as the band smiled and waved. All except one person. Phineas ran down to the bottom floor of the building and ran after Isabella.

"Isabella! What'd you think?"

She smiled slightly evilly. "I'll tell you a lie. I loved it." Then she twirled around, flipped her hair and walked away, leaving Phineas standing there heartbroken.

**I am so sorry that I made Isabella …well, kind of a byotch, if you get what I mean. Anyway, please review. I LOVE ONE DIRECTION!**


	2. What the Hell

**A/N: Sooooo…let's recap the last chapter, shall we? Ferb told Phineas Isabella loved him, Phineas told Isabella he loved her, Isabella admitted she was also in love with Ferb, Phineas punched Ferb, then wrote a song, performed it for Izzy, Izzy acts like a byotch, and here we are! Hope you enjoy chapter 2: What the Hell. **

The next day, Phineas was sitting moping under the tree in the backyard. Ferb came out and sat beside him.

"I don't get it," said Phineas. "I put an hour into writing that song, I poured my heart out into that, and she hated it. What am I doing wrong?"

"Maybe she's trying to punish you," said Ferb.

"For what?"

"Does 'Paris' ring a bell?"

"Oh, man."

Just then Isabella barged through the gate.

"Isabella!" cried Phineas as he jumped up. Ferb waved.

"Listen, Isabella"- said Phineas.

"Whatever. Ferb!" she yelled.

"Yep?"

She grabbed his shirt collar and kissed him full on the lips. She pulled away and gave a very shocked Phineas a sickly sweet and very evil grin. Then she went home. Phineas looked at Ferb. Ferb was frozen, a horrified expression on his face. After about five minutes he spoke.

"What just happened?"

The next day the boys sat at school waiting for the bell to ring when Isabella walked by. Their jaws dropped. Her hair was straightened, with pink and green streaks in it. She was wearing a red and black striped hoodie and a short black pleated skirt with black ankle high spike heel boots. She had heavy eyeliner on, black eye shadow and bright red lipstick. She glanced at the boys and winked at Ferb with one heavily made up eye. Phineas gave him a death stare. Ferb put his hands up.

"I didn't mean it!"

Later that morning during school announcements, most students were falling asleep listening to the principle's dull voice. Until Isabella and the Fireside Girls marched onto the stage. Isabella snatched the microphone from the principal.

"Hey, guys and girls. We're here to perform a song for you all, dedicated to two…particular guys. You know who you are. Hit it girls.

_You say that I'm messing with your head_

_All 'coz I was making out with your friend_

_Love hurts whether it's right or wrong_

_I can't stop 'coz I'm having too much fun_

_You're on your knees_

_Begging please_

_Stay with me_

_But honestly_

_I just need to be a little crazy_

_All my life I've been good but now_

_I'm thinking 'What the hell'_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about_

_If you love me, if you hate me_

_You can't save me_

_Baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good but now_

_Whooaaa…What the hell?_

_So what if I go out on a million dates?_

_You never call or listen to me any way_

_I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day_

_Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play_

_You're on your knees_

_Begging please_

_Stay with me_

_But honestly_

_I just need to be a little crazy_

_CHORUS_

_You say that I'm messing with your head_

_Boy, I like messing in your bed_

_Yeah, I am messing with your head_

_When I'm messing with you in bed_

_CHORUS_

_La la lala lala la la la la lala lala la la la._

You can all go back to class or whatever now. Buh-bye." She winked at Ferb, who turned the colour of a beetroot. As the boys walked away, she could hear them arguing about whether or not Ferb liked Isabella. Perfect.

**Again, I am so sorry that I made Isabella a byotch. If you haven't heard this song, search "What the Hell Avril Lavigne" on Youtube RIGHT NOW. After you review of course. Anyway, please review.**


End file.
